User blog:Drew1200/The New Nexus Family
Earlier I posted a blog about Nexus rumors, and now some of them get to come true! Earlier this week on Monday, Google had an event scheduled were they were going to announce new stuff about Android. Due to the hurricane, it had to be cancelled, but Google still ended up announcing their new devices, and a new Android OS version! Nexus 4 The "baby" of the family is the Nexus 4. It's only called the baby because it's the smallest, but in terms of power, it would be the daddy. It's an LG-made 4ish inch smartphone. For a long time, the Samsung S3 was the big, popular, best Android phone available. Many people now believe that the best Android phone may be the Nexus 4! Just visit Google Play to see more about this device, but I can assure you that it's amazing. What's especially amazing to me is that it only costs $299 for the base model (8GB HSPA+). This is crazy. Google's definitely losing money on this phone, but they'll get it back when these people buy apps from the Google Play store. Also, there have been only really two complaints about the device. One, that it doesn't have a MicroSD card slot, and two, that it doesn't support 4G LTE. Let me just explain this real quick: Google doesn't include MircoSD card slots because it's a risk to security, and because it can cause errors. And secondly, they don't include 4G LTE because it's a MAJOR battery drainer. The HSPA+ that they do include, however, is 42Mbps, just as fast as LTE. So don't worry about either of those issues! Nexus 7 Google repriced and added a bunch of new stuff to their super popular Nexus 7 tablet. The 16GB model which formerly cost $249, is now only $199, with a 32GB model for $249. They also made an HSPA+ 32GB model available for only $299. This is, of course, again, amazingly cheap. There's also been reports that the Nexus 7 is actually getting more popular as time goes on. They started off at selling about 500 thousand devices a month, and they're now selling nearly a million devices every month. It's pretty uncommon for devices to get more popular as they get older. Nexus 10 This tablet is just as amazing as the rest of the family. It broke the 300ppi barrier on the screen, completely putting the iPad's Retina screen to shame. It contains a dual-core A15 processor from Samsung. Before getting upset about only having two cores, just note that this is actually the same processor found in laptops. It's really fast for being dual-core, so you don't have to worry one bit about the device being slow. Plus it has 2GB of RAM. Once again, this tablet is priced amazingly low. It's only $399 for the base model (16GB Wi-Fi), which is $100 cheaper than the iPad's lowest price. Plus, it's specs beat up the iPad, too. Android 4.2 Jelly Bean The new version of Android! It's still called Jelly Bean, but it brings it some amazing features. It allows for photo spheres, which basically allow you to create your own street view type of files with your phone. It also allow for multiple accounts on tablets, which allow different people to share the same tablet. Also, it has a drop-down power menu! For a more detailed list, visit android.com, or our article about it: Android 4.2 Jelly Bean Category:Blog posts